Grail
This article refers to the episode from the first season of Babylon 5. You may be looking for the religious icon, Holy Grail. ''Grail is an episode from the first season of Babylon 5, which is collectively entitled Signs and Portents. A man comes to Babylon 5 asking the alien ambassadors for information that can help him with his quest to find the Holy Grail. A Downbelow gangster gives security problems by mindwiping all who oppose him. Cast ;Starring *Michael O'Hare as Commander Jeffrey Sinclair *Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Delenn ;Also starring *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth ;With *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Londo ;Guest starring *David Warner as Aldous Gajic *William Sanderson as Deuce *Tom Booker as Jinxo *Jim Norton as Ombuds Wellington ;Co-starring *Linda Lodge as Mirriam Runningdear ;Featuring *Ardwight Chamberlain as Kosh (voice) *John Flinn as Mr. Flinn *Marianne Robertson as Tech #1 Cast notes *Regular cast members appearing in this episode are Jeffrey Sinclair, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Vir Cotto, Lennier, and Londo Mollari. *This is Ambassador Kosh's seventh appearance. Summary Introduction Delenn (with Lennier) approaches Commander Sinclair and Michael Garibaldi while they enjoy a meal in the Zócalo. Delenn is surprised that Sinclair is not on his way to customs to meet a "distinguished visitor" about to arrive. Sinclair does not know to whom she is referring, but politely agrees to meet the newcomer (along with Garibaldi and an honor guard). Meanwhile, in Downbelow, a man named Jinxo is approached by Deuce, someone whom he owes a great deal of money. To prove his point, he shows him a woman, Mirriam Runningdear, bound up nearby. He explains that Runningdear is supposed to testify against him later that day. A tentacle emerges from the shadows and attaches to the woman's forehead – she screams for a moment, then stops with a blank expression. The tentacle withdraws into a Vorlon encounter suit and Deuce introduces Ambassador Kosh. Act I Ombuds Wellington presides over a courtroom on Babylon 5, dealing with a civil suit between a human (Flinn) and a Vree. In the customs area, a man named Aldous Gajic disembarks from his ship, to the excitement of Delenn and Lennier. Commander Sinclair formally welcomes him aboard, but is barely able to keep a straight face when Gajic explains he is there seeking the Holy Grail. The man says he neglected to inform the commander since he thought it was only a matter between him and the other ambassadors, as he is searching for the Grail on other worlds. Garibaldi rolls his eyes, and the commander leaves him to show Aldous to a currency exchange. The Minbari, however, are looking forward to discussing more with him and call him a "True Seeker." Privately, Delenn approaches Sinclair to ask about his reaction and Sinclair admits the Grail is a myth and the search of it not taking seriously. She chides him, telling him that the journey of knowledge and bettering one's people is what is important, not the destination. Interestingly, when Sinclair supposes he is the only "Seeker" on the station, she suggests that Sinclair himself is a "True Seeker" without knowing it. Sinclair watches her go and gets a call from Franklin. Gajic, while using an ATM, has his pocket picked by Jinxo, but Garibaldi is nearby and catches him. He places Jinxo under arrest and insists Gajic accompany them to the courtroom to deal with the matter. Franklin has Runningdear in Medlab, and reports to Sinclair that she is brain damaged. It may be possible to rehabilitate her, but the damage is extensive. Garibaldi arrives wanting to clean out all of Down Below, since this is the third instance in a series of bizarre murders, each involving the victim being completely "mind wiped." Garibaldi is upset to learn the victim as Mirriam Runningdeer, aware that she was about to testify against Deuce. In the courtroom, Ombuds Wellington pronounces judgment for Jinxo's crime: he is to leave the station and be barred from returning for five years. The judge further notes that Jinxo is a skilled zero gravity construction worker who could get work on just about any construction project and says that as a gesture toward helping him that court will pay for his passage. Jinxo loudly protests, insisting that he cannot leave the station for any reason. Gajic then approaches the bench and offers to take Jinxo into his personal custody. Wellington agrees to this offer. The next case on the docket is Deuce's criminal charge (extortion), but with no witness, Wellington reluctantly must dismiss the case. As they leave the courtroom, Gajic asks Jinxo why he believes he cannot leave the station. Jinxo explains he is convinced the station will explode if he leaves, explaining he is "cursed." He warns Gajic that Deuce is coming for him soon. Act II Jinxo explains his "curse." He worked on all five of the Babylon stations. On the first three, each was destroyed during a period when he had taken leave. He took no leave during the building of Babylon 4, but as he departed the completed station, it mysteriously vanished without a trace. Thus, he believes he is the cause for all the misfortunes. Gajic, however, points out that he is actually lucky, having escaped misfortune at each stage along the way. Garibaldi fumes over Deuce getting away. Dr. Franklin and Lt. Comm. Ivanova join Garibaldi and Sinclair, explaining they may have an answer to what is causing the mind wipes: an alien lifeform called a Na'ka'leen Feeder, a quasi-sentient beast kept under quarantine by the Centauri Republic. Armed with this news, Sinclair seeks out Ambassador Londo Mollari in the casino. Mollari is aware of the creatures, and is terrified at the prospect of one of them being aboard. He heads straight back to his quarters, telling Sinclair he will have all the relevant files sent to him. Gajic meets with Delenn and Lennier to discuss the Grail. They have no knowledge of such an artifact, but they promise that the Federation will keep an eye out for it and bring it to him if they ever find it. In Downbelow, Deuce meets with "Kosh," who craves more food (and sounds nothing like Kosh). Deuce orders one of his cronies to bring him Jinxo and Wellington. Act III Sinclair, Ivanova, and Garibaldi go over the data supplied by Londo. Dr. Franklin confirms that the victims were affected by a Feeder. Garibaldi, having seen Deuce speaking briefly to Jinxo in the courtroom, decides to track down Jinxo to see if he knows anything important. Gajic and Jinxo patiently await Londo Mollari's attention in his quarters while Londo screams at a Centauri official via a transmission. Londo insists that the quarantine over the Feeders be put back in place. He then impatiently turns to Gajic. Vir Cotto explains what Gajic is looking for and also happily explains that he has already done a thorough review of all Centauri records and there is no knowledge of the Grail. After leaving Mollari's quarters, Jinxo asks Gajic about how he ever started on his quest. Gajic explains how he used to be an accountant with a wife and two children, until a tragic accident on Mars claimed the lives of his family. He was consumed by grief until meeting a dying man who himself had been seeking the Grail. That man had such an impact on Gajic that upon his death, Gajic took up his quest as his own. Wellington heads to his quarters after a long day on the bench, but he is kidnapped upon his arrival. Meanwhile, Deuce's thugs attack Jinxo, but Gajic fights them off. The two proceed on their way into the Alien Sector to meet with Ambassador Kosh. As soon as he sees Kosh, Jinxo panics and runs into Downbelow. Gajic follows him, where Jinxo explains he saw "Kosh" eat someone's mind. Gajic insists he come forward with this information. They are attacked again by Deuce's thugs. Jinxo escapes, but Gajic is captured. The thug announces they'll feed him to the "Vorlon" if he doesn't find Deuce. Act IV Garibaldi links Sinclair, alerting him to Wellington's kidnapping. Gajic is brought to a secluded area in Downbelow. Wellington is there, bound to a chair. "Kosh" approaches slowly. Jinxo finds Sinclair and quickly explains about the "Vorlon." Sinclair links to Garibaldi and has him trace his signal to where Jinxo is taking him. Gajic fearlessly stands between "Kosh" and Wellington and stands down the tentacle. He beckons the Feeder to come out of the suit and face him. The Feeder obliges, emerging from the suit and drawing itself up to its full height. It moves towards Gajic, who offers no resistance. Before it can reach him, though, Garibaldi and a security team storm the location (along with Sinclair and Jinxo). A firefight ensues against Deuce and his men. Gajic is mortally wounded shielding Jinxo from Deuce's PPG. Afterward, the Feeder is killed. Before Gajic dies, he requests Sinclair witness and he bequeaths all he has (including his quest) to Jinxo, who accepts. Later, Sinclair meets with the real Kosh in his quarters, explaining how Deuce was able to acquire a fake encounter suit (the intent being to make people believe the Vorlons were working for him). It pleases Kosh that some people find his mysterious nature uncomfortable. Delenn joins Sinclair in the customs area to see the departure of Gajic's body. Jinxo is leaving too, ready to start the search again. Delenn offers him a small token of her admiration of Gajic, to be buried with his body. Both Sinclair and Garibaldi wish Thomas well ("Jinxo" no more) as he leaves. Act V Garibaldi personally informs Londo and Vir that the Feeder is dead (though he still has to have some fun at their expense). In C'n'C, Sinclair, Ivanova, and Garibaldi watch as the shuttle departs. They hold their breath as it enters the jumpgate, but nothing happens. "No boom today," Ivanova says. Memorable quotes Continuity * The disappearance of Babylon 4 is briefly mentioned. * Delenn and Lennier explain about the Warrior Caste and the Religious Caste. This is the first time this concept is discussed on the series, though here the Minbari are said to have two castes. Subsequent to this episode, it would be established that there are three castes, the other being the Worker Caste. An explanation could be that the Worker Caste was considered to be on lower level compared the other castes. Behind the Scenes * "Grail" episode writer Christy Marx named the character Aldous Gajic after Mira Furlan's husband, Goran Gajic.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 9/28/1995 7:35:00 PM References External links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 1 episode